


this woman is my destiny (she took my arm)

by jaylene



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adorkable, F/M, Fluff, No Produce was Harmed in the Making of this Fic, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaylene/pseuds/jaylene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Hashirama has a crush and Sakura wears a sundress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this woman is my destiny (she took my arm)

Hashirama exhaled shakily, running his hands through his hair as he recited in his head what he wanted to say once more. He had this under control. He was calm and collected. He was the founder of one of the most prosperous villages of all times. How hard could this be?

Hashirama thought once more of bright green eyes and cheeky smiles and he promptly forgot his speech. He groaned, crouching and curling in on himself. Why was this so hard?

He thought back to the first time he ever saw her.

Haruno Sakura.

It was during the Fourth Great War as she healed countless shinobi and stood beside her teammates, united against all adversaries. Hashirama was curious then, about both her pink hair and the techniques reminiscent of Tsunade.

After the war, however, he was given the chance to know her better, working tirelessly side by side with her in the Hokage Tower. Hashirama wasn’t allowed to do much as people were still wary of the ex-Hokages. Besides, Tsunade was stubborn and refused to give up her position to anyone but Naruto.

The first thing he noticed about her was her love for Konoha. Konoha was her life and every conversation they had about Konoha’s rich history and inhabitants made her light up with pleasure. (The highlight of many of his days was discussions and debates on Konoha with Sakura.)

The second thing that drew his attention was Sakura’s charitable nature. While she sometimes tried to hide it behind a brusque manner, Sakura was kind to her core. She was loved by civilians and shinobi alike, taking the time to listen to their stories and act as a sympathetic shoulder for them to cry upon. (She drew personal stories out of him as easily as well water and Hashirama basked in her quiet understanding.)

The third thing that caught his eye was her smile. He first noticed her unabashed grins when she was teasing her teammates, dancing around her office at the hospital with a confused Sai as Naruto shouted encouragement and advice. Hashirama, who had been stopping by with paperwork to work on together, felt a pang, something like jealousy and loneliness as he watched her joy. _He_ wanted to be its cause.

From there he continued to watch her different smiles. The professional ones with patients, the exasperated ones with her teammates (and sometimes Tsunade), the ones filled with pride after she convinced him of her viewpoint, and so on.

There were other things that drew his attention. She listened to every side of the story before coming to a decision. Sakura was in touch with her emotions and completely unashamed; Hashirama had seen her cry on multiple occasions and his respect for her only grew. She was incredibly intelligent and versatile in many subjects. She was generous, loyal to a fault, trustworthy, and so much more.

By the time he realized what was happening, it was far too late.

Hashirama was wholeheartedly, shamelessly in love with Haruno Sakura.

Tobirama teased him mercilessly when he’d first noticed his older brother’s feelings. Hashirama wasn’t exactly subtle. Still, he clapped his brother’s shoulder and said, “She is a good person. I think a relationship between the two of you would be beneficial to you both.”

Even Tsunade had noticed his feelings, rolling her eyes and claiming that his hesitance was unlike him. She also stated that, grandfather or not, she would end him if he broke Sakura’s heart.

With Tobirama and Tsunade’s blessings, Hashirama decided to approach Sakura. If only he could figure out how to ask her! He stood, brushing his hair with his fingers until it settled into a semi-acceptable state. Sighing, Hashirama decided to grab some food from the marketplace and rethink his strategy.

Determined now, Hashirama made his way to the market, smiling and speaking with anyone who stopped him. People were still curious about the former Hokages, even though they had been back for months now. (Another thing Hashirama loved about Sakura was the way she was unfazed by his legacy. She treated him as a person and she always had.)

Of course, who should he run into at the market but Sakura herself, looking striking with her hair done up in multiple braids and dressed in civilian clothes. Hashirama’s jaw slackened at the sight of her in a beautiful white sundress. She turned away from the shallots she was perusing, greeting him with a blinding smile.

“Hashirama-san!” she said. “What an auspicious meeting! How are you doing today?”

“I-I am well,” he replied, cursing himself for stuttering. He just wasn’t prepared to see her today! His heart wasn’t ready! “And you?”

“I am actually shopping for a team dinner. Naruto wants us to have a dinner with Minato-san and Kushina-san so I’m getting some things to throw together for the meal.”

“Y-your hair looks different,” Hashirama said, flushing and kicking himself over his inane comment. _Really? That_ was what he went with?

Sakura’s cheeks turned red as she brushed back a loose strand. “Kushina-san braided it this morning. I think she’s always wanted a daughter and she’s sort of adopted me.”

Hashirama nodded, still entranced by the flush in her cheeks. They stood there in silence for a few moments until Sakura raised a brow at him.

“Oh!” Hashirama exclaimed, hands fluttering slightly. “Would you…that is, if you aren’t doing anything…I mean, if it isn’t too much trouble…”

Sakura watched as he continued to ramble and refuse to complete any of his sentences. Her lips quirked up in a slight smile. He was adorable.

Hashirama was vaguely horrified by all the words that his mouth continued to spew. It just wouldn’t stop! He felt his shoulders slump dejectedly. He’d blown it.

To his unending surprise, Sakura stepped into his personal space, gazing up into his eyes. She wore the mischievous smile that he so adored.

“Hashirama-san, would you do me the honor of joining me for dinner sometime this week?” she asked.

“Anytime,” he squeaked out before coughing and clearing his throat. “I mean, anytime. Yes. Definitely.”

Sakura giggled at his enthusiasm, hesitantly looping her hand around his arm. She wasn’t used to the physical contact with him. His wild grin told her that he didn’t mind in the slightest. They traversed the store, grabbing items they each needed for dinner.

“Let me take you out to dinner,” Hashirama said suddenly. “I’ll take you to the nicest place in Konoha, that place run by the Akimichi. We can get all dressed up and dance and…” he trailed off, embarrassed by his abrupt outburst.

Sakura, however, flushed with happiness. “I’d like that,” she assured, tucking herself closer to him. “How about we cook together on our first date though? We can try out the Akimichi place after I learn how to dance.”

“You don’t know how to dance?” he asked, astonished. It had been a part of his upbringing, thoroughly engrained in him.

Sakura shrugged. “No.”

“It’s easy,” Hashirama said, twirling her around and lifting her food-laden basket out of her hands. He placed it on the ground before grabbing ahold of Sakura by her hand and by her hip. He began to sway, smiling down at her and ignoring the people who stared. “See? Easy.”

Sakura tensed slightly, aware of the gossip that would result from their antics. Ino would have a field day. Still, seeing the joy written across Hashirama’s face, Sakura moved along with him. Slowly the world narrowed down to the two of them, dancing to music that only they could hear. Sakura rested her head against his chest and delighted in hearing the thrum of his heartbeat. It was slightly elevated and steady and strong.

Finally, they reluctantly drew away from each other. Hashirama wished that he could keep her in his arms forever. That dance…it was absolutely perfect. He would remember the feel of her pressed up against him, the scent of fresh linens and sweat emanating from her, and even the sounds of the bustling market around them.

“That was…” he began, unable to find words.

“Yeah,” Sakura agreed. “You are a good dancer. I look forward to our date.” So saying, she leaned forward, brushing chapped lips against his heated cheek. “Thank you for the dance.”

Hashirama watched as she flounced away, hand cupping the place where she kissed him. A happy, incredulous grin spread across his face. (He would later deny that he jumped in excitement, despite the numerous eye-witness accounts.)

He couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> No produce was harmed in the making of this fic. Just another oneshot, hope you all enjoyed!  
> -jay


End file.
